Mosquito infestation has become more prevalent and is particularly bothersome in wetland areas. This has been seen to represent a particular problem in view of the health risks often posed by mosquitos. For example, diseases which are fatal to mankind are now being transmitted by mosquito bites.
Devices and methods for trapping and killing mosquitos are well known in the art, but these are generally either ineffective or subject to various problems. For example, current methods for elimination of mosquitos may employ aerial spraying of pesticides over large areas, as over wetlands. However, while these methods may be effective the procedure is expensive and can often be harmful to humans and other species. Also, aerial sprays tend to migrate and affect areas other than that which is originally intended. Moreover, these can be quite harmful to the environment. Other methods exist, such as electric insect killers and the like, which are not entirely effective. Personal sprays are of limited effectiveness and are also subject to environmental concerns.
Thus, although a great deal of effort is expended annually by individuals, groups and municipalities to control the high mosquito population, these efforts have been seen to have limited benefits and may themselves cause problems. As increased emphasis is placed on outdoor recreation, more effective measures are needed to control the mosquito population, particularly since they can carry a variety of diseases.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a simple, convenient and expeditious method of controlling the mosquito population.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method as aforesaid which inexpensively kills mosquito larvae, thus effectively controlling the mosquito population.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method as aforesaid which is essentially free from hazards and adverse side effects.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.